


One Piece PETs: Lost Time

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Luffy and Nami make up for all the lost time during those two, long, years...It was Nami's idea... Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Lost Time

**One Piece PETs: Lost Time**

 

 

(I don't own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.)

 

 

 

 

 

**10:13 A.M.**

 

 

 

It was just another day on the Thousand Sunny. The Straw Hats were simply doing what they usually do from time to time.

 

 

Luffy yawned and stretched his arms, ready to take a nice nap.

 

 

Zoro was out on the deck, lifting weights. 

 

 

Robin was reading a book in the library, as usual.

 

 

Brook was playing his guitar.

 

 

Chopper was busy making some more medicine.

 

 

Sanji was washing the dishes from the big breakfast the crew had earlier.

 

 

Usopp was tending to his Pop Greens, and Nami was busy drawing another map.

 

 

Yep, another typical day on the Thousand Sunny.

 

 

 

**10:53 A.M.**

 

 

 

"Done!" Nami had just finished her latest map.

 

 

She then went put it up on bulletin board.

 

 

"Perfect." she smiled.

 

 

Despite her accomplishment, Nami felt, how you say?

 

 

Bored?

 

 

Yes, Nami was indeed bored. For you see, drawing maps was fun, yes, but afterwards, she would feel quite bored.

 

 

She only had one thing on her mind:

 

 

Fucking her captain silly.

 

 

The last time she and Luffy had sex together was two years ago, before the whole crew was separated. So much time had been lost.

 

 

Well, it appeared that it was time to make up for all of that.

 

 

Nami made her way out of the library, and looked for Luffy.

 

 

  
_'Hm, now where could he be?'_  she thought.

 

 

She didn't have to look for long. She found him snoozing away on the deck.

 

 

"Aw~! So cute~!" she cooed.

 

 

"How could I wake him up?"

 

 

   Even though Luffy looked adorable sleeping like a baby, Nami still wanted to fuck him. That was when an idea formed in her head, as well as a sly grin that could rival the Cheshire Cat's.

 

 

She slowly crept up on him while he slept.

 

 

Noticing her scent, he immediately woke up.

 

 

"Oh, hey, Nami!" he said.

 

 

"Hey, there,  _Captain~_." she spoke in a seductive manner, staring at him with bedroom eyes.

 

 

Of course, Luffy knew what she was implying with this glance, yet, pretended as if he did not know what was going on.

 

 

"So, what's up?" he asked.

 

 

"Oh...not much," Nami said as she traced her finger on Luffy's chest.

 

 

"...nice day we're having, huh?" Luffy said, nervously, as he turned his gaze to nowhere in particular.

 

 

"Oh, I think it's very nice," said Nami as she began to kiss Luffy's cheek.

 

 

Then, proceeded to kiss down his neck.

 

 

Luffy moaned at this.

 

 

"N-Nami..."

 

 

Next, she started kissing his chest, and his tummy.

 

 

"Luffy...it's been two years...we should make up for all that lost time."

 

 

"Nami...I...I don't know if..."

 

 

All of Nami's kisses made the Monkey Man go limp. She picked Luffy up and carried him up to the Crow's Nest.

 

 

 

*****About five minutes later*****

 

 

 

"Mm...oh...Luffy...ah~..."

 

 

"Do you want me to stop, Nami?"

 

 

"N-No...k-keep going."

 

 

Nami, butt-naked, was sitting in front of Luffy, who was also butt-naked, moaning as he played around with her womanhood, making her climax simultaneously.

 

 

  
**"AH!**  L-- **AH!**  Lu-- **AH!**  Luffy-- **AH!**  L-Luffy where did you-- **AH!**  Where did you learn to-- **AH!**  Get this good at fingeri-- **AH!"**  Nami tried to ask, but couldn't do so properly, as Luffy's continuous fingering made her climax.

 

 

"I've been practicing." he asked.

 

 

  
_'Practicing?!'_  she thought, before getting really mad. She grabbed Luffy's hand, removing it from her womanhood, turned around to face him, and started pinching his cheek, and pulling it.

 

 

"Ow~! Nami, what is it?!"

 

 

"Luffy, did you practice with other women in order to pleasure me better?"

 

 

"W-what?! NO!!" Luffy said.

 

 

"You swear?" she asked.

 

 

"You're the only girl for me, Nami," Luffy said. "You know that, right?"

 

 

The navigator was silent for a moment.

 

 

"Yes, I do know that, Luffy." she let go of his cheek.

 

 

"Now, then." she got up, walked up to the sofas of the Crow's Nest, lied down, with her legs sprawled out.

 

 

  
_"Come on, Captain~."_  she pleaded in her language.

 

 

Luffy stood up, walked over to Nami, got down to her womanhood, and began licking it.

 

 

Nami moaned at this.

 

 

"Oh...oh, Luffy...!" she whispered.

 

 

His tongue made circular motions in her womanhood, as well as pulling it in and out of it, making the navigator scream.

 

 

_**"LUFFY~!!"** _

 

 

The Straw Hat Captain just kept on going.

 

 

"I'm gonna--"

 

 

Too late. She just couldn't hold it in any longer.

 

 

She came all over Luffy's face, panting heavily, afterwards.

 

 

Luffy didn't seem to mind in the least. In fact...he practically licked it up.

 

 

"It tastes sweet," he said.

 

 

Nami smiled. She sat up, grabbed Luffy by his shoulders, made him sit down on the sofa, knelt down to his crotch, and started sucking on his manhood.

 

 

"Oh~, Nami..."

 

 

Nami moaned as she continued sucking.

 

 

"So good...don't...stop..." the Monkey Man moaned.

 

 

This continued on for ten minutes until...

 

 

Luffy came.

 

 

It was quite a load, too.

 

 

Nami could only swallow most of it, the rest landed on parts of her face. This didn't bother her, however, for she simply wiped the remaining semen off of her face and licked it up.

 

 

She went back to sucking on Luffy's manhood, after that.

 

 

 

*****20 Minutes later*****

 

 

 

"Are you ready to swallow a fifth load, Nami?" Luffy asked as Nami continued to giving him a blowjob.

 

 

Nami nodded her head as she kept sucking.

 

 

Luffy then released his fifth load into Nami's mouth.

 

 

Nami pulled away and coughed a bit because some of it went down the wrong pipe.

 

 

"Nami! Are you ok? I'm really sorry!" Luffy said.

 

 

"I-it's okay!" Nami said. "Some of it went down the wrong pipe, that's all. I'll be okay."

 

 

"Ok." said Luffy.

 

 

"That being said," Nami began as she stood up, and sat down on her captain's lap. ", you have a condom?" she asked.

 

 

"Yep!" said Luffy with a grin, as he took off his hat, revealing he had a condom hidden underneath it.

 

 

  
_'Why does this surprise me?'_  Nami thought.

 

 

  
_'Eh, whatever.'_  she shrugged it off, took the condom out of the pack, placed it on his manhood, and put it into her womanhood.

 

 

Luffy grunted and moaned a little.

 

 

He wrapped his tail around Nami's waist.

 

 

"What's this for?" Nami asked.

 

 

Luffy smirked.

 

 

"You're about to find out."

 

 

  
_'I think I like where this is going.'_  Nami thought.

 

 

Luffy used his tail to move Nami's hips up and down.

 

 

Nami gasped and moaned at this.

 

 

"Luffy~!" she cried out.

 

 

Luffy smirked as he heard Nami moan.

 

 

"I want to hear your voice more, Nami." he said as he used his tail to move her hips a little faster.

 

 

" _ **AH~!**_  Faster, Luffy! Faster!" she moaned.

 

 

"As you wish." he grinned.

 

 

He started going a bit faster.

 

 

The Booted Puss woman screamed in ecstasy.

 

 

This continued for a good hour and fifteen minutes, during that time, Nami had five orgasms. Luffy came the same time she did.

 

 

They switched to the Gentleman at the Helm position.

 

 

"You ready?" Luffy asked.

 

 

Nami nodded.

 

 

Luffy began thrusting at a moderate pace.

 

 

" _Mm~_..." Nami moaned.

 

 

Luffy panted as he kept thrusting inside her.

 

 

  
_'Sweet Ceiling Cat, all this pleasure is driving me wild!'_  the navigator screamed in her mind.

 

 

 

*****Meanwhile, outside of the Crow's Nest, on the deck*****

 

 

 

"Franky, as soon as those two are done, could you please disinfect the whole place?" asked Zoro while he was pointing up at the Crow's Nest.

 

 

Franky heaved a sigh.

 

 

"Sure," he answered. ", will do."

 

 

Sanji was on his knees, pounding the deck, crying.

 

 

"Why, Nami-san~?!  ** _WHY~?!"_**  he cried.

 

 

"Ah, suck it up, ya big crybaby!" Zoro told the cook.

 

 

  
**"What was that?!"**  Sanji snapped.

 

 

The two of them broke into a fight. Robin kept a close eye on them, to make sure their fight didn't get too heated.

 

 

 

*****Back in the Crow's Nest, two hours, and thirty-seven minutes later*****

 

 

 

   Luffy and Nami both came. Once they caught their breath, the captain picked up his navigator, wrapped his tail around her waist, again, moved her up to the wall, had Nami put her arms against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist, and began to thrust into her from behind.

 

 

"Ah! Ah!  **AAH!!"**  Nami cried.  **"OH LUFFY~!!"**  


 

 

"You're getting pretty tight, Nami...!" Luffy grunted as he continued to thrust deeper into Nami.

 

 

Nami yowled from the pleasure.

 

 

  
**"MORE! FUCK ME, MORE!"**  she yelled, and that is just what Luffy did.

 

 

 

*****Meanwhile, on the deck*****

 

 

 

"Seriously?" Zoro questioned. "They've been at it for hours!"

 

 

"It's only been four and a half hours, Zoro." Usopp pointed out.

 

 

"Can you honestly blame them?" Robin asked.

 

 

"Yeah! I bet you and Robin would be screwing like rabbits, too!" Usopp said.

 

 

The Tiger Man and Crane Woman glared at Usopp.

 

 

"Uh...forget what I said?" Usopp asked, sheepishly.

 

 

 

*****The Crow's Nest, 36 minutes and 13 seconds later*****

 

 

 

After Nami had five orgasms, and Luffy came, from the last position that she and Luffy were in, they switched to the Wheelbarrow position.

 

 

  
_**"LUFFY~!"**_  Nami hollered.

 

 

"Nami...!" Luffy grunted as he kept thrusting into her.

 

 

This continued for a good hour, until they switched to the Plow.

 

 

"I don't know about you..." Luffy said panting, "but...I think I might be running out of steam."

 

 

Nami panted and looked up at Luffy, nodding her head in agreement.

 

 

"Last one then," she said.

 

 

So, the two of them proceeded to fuck each other's brains out for another fifteen minutes, before they both reached their climax.

 

 

They both screamed as they came together...and that was it. They both dropped to the floor, panting heavily.

 

 

Slowly, Luffy pulled his manhood out of Nami so he wouldn't hurt her.

 

 

"That was  _wonderful_." Nami panted, a content smile on her face.

 

 

"That doesn't even begin to describe it," Luffy added.

 

 

"Oh, really? Tell me, how would you describe it, my dear captain?" asked Nami, raising an eyebrow, as she got up on top of Luffy.

 

 

"Absolutely, positively...electrifying," Luffy said. "Uh...that makes sense, right?"

 

 

"Yes, Luffy, it does." Nami chuckled.

 

 

"Oh, good," Luffy said. "Shishishishi!"

 

 

Nami giggled, then yawned.

 

 

Luffy yawned, too.

 

 

"Man, am I beat..." he said.

 

 

"I guess we both could use a little R&R, huh?" Nami asked.

 

 

Luffy nodded.

 

 

And so, the happy couple grabbed a blanket, cuddled up together, and quickly fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this and tell me what you think.


End file.
